


Song for Harmony

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It would've been hard to believe, back then, that Peridot would declare herself a good friend of Steven.
Relationships: Peridot & Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Song for Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> There are some mild horror elements in the beginning.

Steven’s body felt like it was burning up. He was running through a dark hallway, tinted red, and there were paintings on the walls. The settings within the frames moved rapidly.

He entered a workshop, where the tables were too high and a creaking, inhuman sound came from behind a door. The owner of the noise was a creature with paper-like skin, fractured limbs, and no teeth. The creature rushed to Steven. He cried out and ran to an open trapdoor in the workshop.

Steven landed roughly in the dark. The creature didn’t follow him. But as Steven trekked across the darkness he found a door that was locked tight. A shapeless mass began to emerge in the darkness, and it conspired against him to attack his legs. There was a key in the mass.

Steven plucked it from the mass and hurriedly turned it in the lock. The mass made an incomprehensible noise. Steven forced the door open and found that it only led to more darkness.

It all swirled and melted together and he fell through the door into a deep well. The water was freezing, enough to make him not move at all. Ink bled into the water. It tried to pull him under. Steven gasped and air rushed into his lungs.

He looked up through the film of the water and thought that the sun looked like a familiar face.

Something began to shake him and Steven opened his eyes fully.

“Steven, you’re awake now!”

Despite Peridot’s loudness there was something soothing in her voice.

Steven heard credits music and looked at the TV. There was a strange, little jolt when he realized it was season two of the original Camp Pining Hearts. He shook the feeling off.

Peridot was muttering something about REM sleep and warmth affecting the status of nightmares. It was charmingly analytical and Steven found himself smiling at the familiarity.

“Peridot, how’d you know I was having a nightmare?”

“You made a noise that wasn’t indicative of good sleep,” Peridot said. “Perhaps it was a copious amount of horror stories?”

“Maybe.”

At least, this time, his nightmares were non-specific. It was strange to find that a relief.

“Well, if you want,” Peridot said, “I can sit closer to you while I watch Camp Pining Hearts… I can wake you up if you are plagued by nightmares again!”

A large part of Steven didn’t want to inconvenience her. But this time it didn’t win out.

“Yeah. That’d be nice. Thank you, Peridot.”

“Of course! We’re companions, good friends!”

Peridot punctuated the words by patting the crown of his head. He thought, fleetingly, that it wasn’t so long ago that they were the same height.

Steven saw Peridot fall back to sit cross-legged. She looked at the remote contemplatively and evidently decided to turn down the volume. Steven could hear it faintly. It was noise but it was a comfort.

Soon Steven was lulled to sleep by the nostalgic sounds of Camp Pining Hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> After "In Dreams," my friend and I squealed in happiness about Steven and Peridot's friendship coming so far. It's wonderful!


End file.
